


ashes

by obsidianknight8703



Series: on fire [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, F/M, Horror, M/M, Magic, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianknight8703/pseuds/obsidianknight8703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. derek and stiles are trapped in the basement of beacon hills high and the clock is ticking. they are running out of time, options, and soon will face a power this world has never known. will they survive? </p>
<p>stiles is a druid and derek is an alpha.</p>
<p>this is in derek's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ignition

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think. i don't own teen wolf and this is my first fic on this site. please leave any comments or concerns in the review box.

Chapter one: ignition

This is not how I expected to be spending my Friday night. Locked in school with the loner freak who likes to play with fire but here I am. In the basement of the local high school with that kid that for the life of me, I can’t put a name to. We are sitting on crates next to the boiler room door.

“We shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be here.” 

As I stand and start to pace back and forth in front of my crate. After a few seconds, I notice that he is staring at me.  
“What?”

 

I could hear my own agitation dripping from my voice at that. He just looks at me with a mask over his emotions and says.

“You’re not as innocent as everyone thinks you are. Are you?”

I tried to recover from the utter shock that crept its way into my face. But I couldn’t. Did this guy just accuse me of something? I just gawk at him openly as he continues  
“We’ve been down here for two hours now and you haven’t tried to escape. That means either you didn’t think about it until now, which I doubt, or you know this school’s security system as well as I do. That means that you know all of the doors in this school lock from the outside automatically when the system is activated.”

He’s right. I do know about the security system, but how did he? And how did he know that I knew about it? This is getting freaky. It’s almost like he is in my head.

“How do you know that?”

“It’s what I do. While you, like most, will flock to the ‘in group’ I tend to observe, avoid, and evade it. I know you cheated on your AP chemistry test last week, I know you’ve been cheating on your girlfriend for the last six months, and I know that ‘David Morris’ isn’t your real name.”

OMG! This guy IS in my mind! He knows my secrets. This is really bad. If he knows who I am then that means they could have found me already. I’ll have to start over again. New name, new life. And I was just starting to like it here. His voice snaps me out of my reverie.

“Relax. Your secret is safe with me.”

“And why should I trust you?”

“Because you’re still in one piece. I’m an arsonist surrounded by flammable chemicals. If I wanted to kill you, I would have by now.”

He has a point. He has me trapped in a giant hunting snare with nowhere to go and hasn’t made a move. At that I begin to consider him differently. He is quick, smart, decisive and calculating. Maybe there is more behind those eyes than anyone cares to notice. He may not want to kill me but he wants something. He has leverage over me and I’m practically at his mercy because of it. That isn’t the only thing that scares me.

There is something inhuman about him.

I smell power.

I need to get out of here. Now.

“Any ideas on how to get out of here?”

“Yes but you might not like it.”


	2. molotov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles makes a molotov and Derek starts to consider his options.  
> i don't own these people. im just trying to tell a story.

Derek's pov

"so what are you gonna do again?"

"i'm gonna start a fire."

" i got that part. but what is the plan?"

"the plan is to start a fire."

this guy is starting to piss me off. why can't he give me a straight answer? he is so...  
well i can't think of the word right now but i'm still pretty mad. just as i try to call him on it, he whips his head around.

"long story short, the fire should disable all internal checkpoints so we can at least get out of the basement and go from there. now i could take a few hours to explain the science behind it or we can get out of this place. and the word you are thinking of is laconic."

"you have to stop doing that."

"doing what?"

"reading my mind."

"i'm not a mind reader. you're just predictable."

"is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"depends on the circumstance but it's usually a bad thing."

he starts looking behind boxes and under things. he's fast. faster than any human should be. no mistakes, no hesitation that i can detect. only the deliberate movements of that little body of his.  
'where the hell did that come from?'  
suddenly he turns around and walks toward that old table near the wall. once he reaches it he spills the contents of his recently full arms to reveal a bunch of bottles.

"how the hell is that gonna help us?"

" i'm making a molotov cocktail."

"that's your plan? get drunk?"

"no. the molotov cocktail is used to start fires. im going to throw it at the door. within a few seconds, the emergency evacuation protocol will kick in and the door will open."

"won't the fire cut us off from our only exit?"

"the sprinklers should put the fire out."

"ok . what then?"

"we go to the chem lab."

"why not just go out a window or something?"

"they put bars on the windows last week."

opps. forgot about that.

"that doesn't answer my question. why are we going to the chem lab instead of getting out of this gad awful place?"

"because something bad is coming, and when it gets here i guarantee you there will be all kinds of hell to pay. look, i need you to trust me. ok?"

"ok."

and with that, he began his process. when he threw his molo-whatever, fire spread in the space around the door and it opened. after about two more seconds, the sprinklers turned on.

"lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pretty much know where i'm going with this. but that doesn't mean you can't help me get there. any ideas, comments, concerns, criticisms, and questions are welcome. also, i know they are out of character. this wasn't originally a sterek but it fit. from now on, stiles will flail and Derek will brood a little. see you next saturday. hopefully.


	3. burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, one of our mystery characters is revealed and Derek makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is tow to three weeks late. i had papers to write for school and got a little caught up. i'll try to do better in the future. also, i am new to fanfics and teen wolf so please forgive the oocness. thanks and enjoy.

Derek's POV.

when we reached the chem lab, he went right to work. it isn't even 3.AM and i feel like a criminal again. he, on the other hand, seems to be in his little world. 

it's almost kinda funny.

i never saw myself as attracted to guys but he is something else. he's smart, sexy and smells like sunshine. he seems to have a humility and stability about him that's calming. there is also a dangerous air about him. i can't get too close though. i don't know what he is or what he can do. he also has personal information on me that could lead to all kinds of hell if left unchecked.

as much as i may want to, i can't trust him.

it's only after a few minutes that i notice the shaking.   
somethings wrong.  
thirty minutes ago, he was fine. now he's looks like hes on drugs. i need to snap him out of it before he drops something and kills us both.

"calm down."

"what?"

"your shaking."

"i'm not shaking, i have ADHD."

"that doesn't make any sense."

"you don't know me."

"regardless, i don't think it's a good idea for you to mess with the bad stuff while you're like this."

"yeah, well i don't think it's the best idea for me to take advice from a were wolf that refers to methane as 'the bad stuff'."

"listen you little..."

wait a minute.

"what?"

page break 01928374657483920102938475647382910

 

i'm dead.

"pfft. were wolves don't exist."

i try (and probably fail) not to sound too nervous. this is bad. on the bright side, he might not know exactly who i am.

"your name is Derek hale. your mother was thalia hale. you had two sisters and an uncle. most of your family died in the hale fire. after your uncle died the first time, you became the alpha."

shit.

"you know who i am. how?"

"you don't remember me, do you?"

"no."

"do you remember a woman named Claudia Stilinski?"

my moms old friend?

"yeah."

"she was my mom."

"oh."

that actually explains a lot. he knows me from my past. the power i sensed earlier was the power of a druid. this is a huge piece of the puzzle but a few things still don't add up.if his family was so close to mine, then why don't i remember him? he doesn't smell completely human either. this explains why he hasn't killed me. but it doesn't explain why were unconscious in a school basement until sun down. i may not be completely in the dark any more but i still have no idea where his loyalties lie. and i'm more than sure he isn't telling me everything.

"what exactly are you?"

"excuse me?"

"you're not completely human. so what are you?"

"i am an elemental."

"and what does that mean?"

"it means that i am more powerful than most druids."

"how so?"

"most druids acquire their powers after they master the book smarts and even then, the power they get is borrowed power. elementals are humanoid creatures that are born with a powerful connection to nature as well as the elements. the short version is i was born with my powers." 

well, at least i know what i'm dealing with now.

wow.

where the hell did that come from. we were just talking and now he's sad. i must have hit a nerve.

"i'm sorry."

"for what?"

"you're sad. if i said or did something-"

"it's not you. i was just thinking about my mom."

that's right. she died a few years ago.

"i'm sorry for your loss."

"me too."

his voice is beginning to crack. only one tear fell down the side of his face.

"my dad knows but he doesn't understand. no one does."

he's beginning to shake again. i can't stand to see him like this. so lost. 

so alone.

i want to comfort him, i want to be there for him, i want him to be happy.

i want to make him happy.

before i could stop myself, my lips crashed into his. my mouth exploded with a fire that feels so warm. the soft lips against mine are enough to make me want to mark him right there. it feels so right.

for the first time in years, i feel at home.

at first he doesn't react at all, but then he pulls away. the warmth is gone. as i come out of the haze, i notice that he is staring at me and i remember what i just did and with whom.

"i am so sorry. i don't know what came over me."

"it's ok. thanks for snapping me out of it."

wasn't expecting that.

"so you're not gonna flip out or anything?"

"my boyfriend might."

ah. well there it is.

"so you are gay?"

"i prefer to call it '4 of 6'."

all of a sudden there is a knock at the door. someone snuck up on me.

i didn't notice anything.

whoever is at the door has some skill. or worse

i look to my left to just in time to see the iris' of his eyes turn a glowing emerald green. and then the door opens.

"what are you two doing here this late?"

"miss Blake?"

"fell asleep under the bleachers. what about you?"

"i was just grading papers and by the time i looked up it was 11:30. i was stuck in my class room for two hours and then the doors just unlocked. you know you really shouldn't be here.it is-"

"why did you do it?"

there is an edge to his voice that i didn't think possible. 

"i don't know what you're talking abo-"

before she could finish her sentence, he is across the room with one hand around her neck.

"i'm only going to ask you one more time. why did you trap us here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the '4 to 6' thing refers to the kinsey scale of sexuality. it means that stiles is predominantly homosexual but more then incidentally heterosexual.  
> jennifer is in this but not for the reason you think. thanks for reading and tune in to see what happenes next.


	4. burning (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the continuation of chapter three. jennifer blake is in the school with derek and stiles. stiles uses his powers, and we find out who the boyfriend is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. things are crazy. so at least for the duration of this fic, i will post every two weeks.
> 
> still in derek's POV.

"i'm only going to ask you one more time. why did you trap us here?"

i'm genuinely surprised to see a devious smile spread across her face through all the gasping for air.

"let me go and i'll tell you."

when he does let her go, she collapses to the ground. still choking. i can already see the bruise forming around her neck.

he's obviously stronger than any normal human.

it takes her about two minutes to regain her composure.

"talk."

"fine. i trapped you here because i needed to talk to you."

"how did you know i existed."

"they said that your mother mated with a human. they said you were human. i didn't believe them."

"why didn't you believe them?"

"she was the white queen. i figured that when she died, all that power had to go somewhere."

"good guess."

"thanks."

well she just hit the nerve. i can feel the waves of sadness rolling off of him.

it's making me itch.

"it's pretty obvious that you want something from me, but why is he here?"

"this concerns him too. the alpha pack is coming for both of you and i need your help to stop them. once and for all."

"why do you want to go up against the alpha pack?"

" one of them is m... was my alpha."

"you want vengeance."

"i want my alpha back."

"what exactly do you want me to do?"

"help me kill deaucalion."

"i'm not a murderer."

"you are obligated to destroy the evils that can corrupt the earth."

"not like this"

he's balling up his fist. i have a feeling in my gut that this is going to get bloody. so i stepped back. were wolves don't frighten easily but i'm not that stupid. i know that a druid with enough power can trade punches with just about anything. she better not do something stupid.

"you're just as weak as your whore of a mother."

oh shit.

this bitch is crazy. what in the hell could she possibly be thinking. suddenly the air feels thicker. she starts coughing again but this time, she is coughing up water.

he's trying to drown her.

iv'e got to stop him. when i look into his eyes, i see those glowing green iris' surrounded by black. 

"stiles, look at me. i know you're pissed but this won't solve anything. you just said you aren't a murderer. c'mon stiles.  
come back to me."

with that, i kissed him again. 

there it is.

i'm burning again. it feels so good. i feel like i'm flying. it's almost as if his lips are made of everything that is good and beautiful in the world. i need to stop doing this. i know he is in a relationship, i know that i probably don't have a chance in hell but i think i'm falling in love with him.

and it worked pretty well the first time.

when i pull away, his eyes start to clear. she stopped choking. 

"give me the shutdown password."

"8802."

"leave this place."

"what about the alpha pack?"

"i'll deal with them when they get here. oh and just so we're clear..."

he snapped his fingers and a tiny green fire erupted in the palm of his hand. he pressed his palm to her left cheek.

"if you ever insult my mother again, i will burn your vagina closed and then rip your throat out with my teeth."

i'm in love.

this guy is going to make go insane. i'm pretty sure i love him but he loves someone else.

'this can't happen.'

when she gets up and runs out of the room, i follow until his hand on my arm stops me.

"we need to talk."

we sit down next to each other on the floor.

"you kissed me again."

"sorry. i panicked."

"no you didn't."

"i think i'm in love with you."

"i know."

"what do you want me to do?"

"wait for me."

i looked at him and saw the tears falling freely from his eyes. his voice remained monotonous.

"i'm 87% sure that scott is cheating on me with allison. i love him but i can't do this any more. i'll confront him, we will probably break up. when that happens, i might need a shoulder to cry on. i hope that can be you again."

'i'll be what ever you want me to be.'

"again. i don't remember anything about you but i feel like iv'e known you forever. what are we to each other?"

"we're mates."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will be ending soon. it is the prologue of the series. one or two chapters left. all spelling mistakes are mine, i don't own these people. in the next chapter we get a glimpse of the past and what is to come. 
> 
> see you in two weeks.


	5. finale part one: when ashes fall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek searches for the truth and stiles pays a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a week late. sorry. after this fic ends, this series might go on hiatus for a while. if it does, i will let you know. if it doesn't, then ' the emerald flame' will start up about a month from now. either way, i will let you know. this installment is in derek and stiles' pov.

derek's POV

"we're mates."

"that's impossible."

"is it?"

"i should have felt something earlier."

"you did."

"how the hell would you know?"

"have you been having thoughts about me that didn't pop up before tonight?"

"yeah."

"that's it."

"really?"

"yup."

" to be honest, i expected a lot more from what my folks told me."

"i did too but six weeks ago i woke up in the middle of the night to the thought of you on a stripper pole with the whisper song in the background. simple."

"i remember a time when i was young. i thought i was invincible. i was the pure-bred wolf on the block not to mention being the son of thalia hale. every thing was simple. then everyone died. after peter died i became responsible for three betas, two humans, a kanima and a banshee."

"being a single parent sucks. doesn't it."

i chuckle a little at that.

"sometimes."

"well, at least you're not in this alone anymore."

"neither are you."

he has a smile on his face.

i did that.

i shouldn't be this proud of something so small but i feel pretty damn good about it. until he gets up and walks toward the door.

"where are you going?"

"home. my dad is probably worried sick and scott is either neck deep in allison's crusty-ass whoo-haa, or he's out looking for me. so bye."

"wait."

"what is it?"

"where do we go from here?"

"how about this. you keep me from burning this town to a cinder and i'll keep you from ripping people's throats out. we can talk out the hard stuff later. sound good?"

"yeah."

"then i'll see you later sour-wolf."

and with that he was gone.   
'damn'

'that ass'

what am i thinking? there is no time for that. right know i have to go find deaton and get to the bottom of whatever is going on.

 

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

stiles' POV

this has been an interesting night. i got knocked out and locked in a basement with my mate by an obsessed lesbian druid. wasn't so bad though. he is a good kisser and he's mine.

all mine.

no more sharing, no more lies, and no more allison drama. all i gotta do now is break it off with scott and it's gonna be easy street from there.

then i pulled into the drive way of my house to find my to-drunk-to-care dad on the porch in nothing but his pajama pants and a 'wife beater'.

"so much for easy street."

might as well get this over with. when i got out of my jeep, the smell of gin and beer assaulted my senses.

'he's been mixing alcohol again.'

this could get a little messy.

0101010101010101001010101010101010101010110101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010110101010101010101010

derek's POV

 

when i reach the vet's office, i'm not surprised to see all the lights on. for some reason, he never seems to sleep. when i get to the door it flies open with him standing on the other side.

"i have questions."

"i know. come in. you look like you've had quite a night."

 

0101010101010101001010101011010101000101110101001010101010110110101010110110010101011010010101001010101010101010

stiles' POV

"GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE, NOW!"

"we're already in the house, dad."

"don't you mock me you little shit. where the hell were you!"

"i got locked in a basement by an obsessed lesbian druid."

"now is not the time for sarcasm."

"i'm telling the truth."

"more like you were out with your little boyfriend."

"maybe. but at least i don't drown my sorrows in the bottom of cheap beer bottles and beat on a boy to make myself feel like a man!"

i'll admit it.

i may have snapped a little bit in there but he was pissing me off. i'm not supposed to get angry. when i do, i lose control.

i'm not supposed to let 'it' out.

"you call yourself a boy? boys don't take it up the ass from were wolves. boys don't just file into the role of the mistress. boys don't start green fires in my got damn bathroom. you are not a boy stiles, you are an emotionally constipated slut and an abomination!"

'stop'  
*you can't keep me in here forever*

 

0110101010101101011010101010110101101010101010010110101101010101011010110101010101101011010101010110101101010100

dereks POV

 

"whats with the sniper riffle?"

"insurance. i figured one or both of you would show up here looking for some violence. this baby has enough tranquilizer in it to bring down ten elephants."

"i just want answers."

"i know. you might want to sit down."

is really that bad. he has this look on his face. the 'you are all kinds of fucked' look. i don't like that look very much

"when we were in school, your mother and i discovered a prophecy in a very old book. the prophecy was about a wolf and an elemental. the original was about fifteen pages or so but the short version is that everything pretty much goes to hell for both of them. we weren't completely sure it was you two until you were about five. you ran to your mother and said 'mommy i'm on fire'. she thought you were playing until she looked at you and saw that you were actually on fire. she bought you to me because she couldn't put it out. i'm not entirely sure if it was painful but there was no physical evidence of burns. about ten minutes later, claudia walked in with her three year old son who was also on fire. you went up to him and put your hand on his chest and the fire stopped. after that we literally couldn't keep the two of you apart. we knew the signs, we new what that meant... so we did what we thought we had to."

"you had no right to take that away from us."

"maybe we didn't. but we were out of options. the hale fire didn't happen because the argents were on their periods. it happened because it had to. they both died because of what you two were meant to be. they died because all that power had to go somewhere."

"that's the same thing jennifer said a few hours ago."

"jennifer?"

"this crazy druid lady that locked us in the basement of the school."

"did she mention the alpha pack?"

"yes."

"oh shit."

 

0101010101101011011001011101010010110101111011010100100100110000100101110110101101101011011011010100101101010010   
stiles'POV

 

'if i'm a slut. then what in the hell are you?!"

"i'm your father!"

"some father you are."

then he went and did it. he hit me over the head with the empty bottle of scotch. it shattered. i think i'm bleeding.

*none of that matters any more.*  
'leave me alone.'  
*you are in pain.let me make it better.*

i can feel the change coming. i can feel the darkness invade my vision.

i can feel 'it' take over

 

0101010101001010100101010101001001010010010010101001000101000001010010100001010100101010101010110101010101011010

 

derek's POV

 

"what's wrong?"

"it's stiles. he needs you."

"where is he?"

" he's at home. go."

 

0101010010100100101010100101001010100100101010101010010101010101010010101010101001010101010100101010111110101011

stiles' POV

 

before i could stop myself, my hand was around his throat.

"you should have ran when you had the chance."  
'don't do this.'

"let go of me."  
'please, he is our father.'

"ok."  
'don't do this!'

i felt the wind whip past me.  
i heard the door shatter.  
i saw my dad hit the pavement with bone crunching force.

"there. all better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm bad with deadlines but come hell or the high-waters, i will post the end of ashes in two weeks. thanks for giving this a chance. see you soon.


	6. finale part two:... we rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> derek tries to fix whats broken and peter makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell and high water came at the same time. i had P-BIZ (personal business) that got in the way. the second fic in this series will hopefully start in six weeks give or take a few days. until then, i hope you enjoy the final chapter of this fic.

derek's  POV

there was only two things on my mind as i make my way across this city. the first is the sky. i don't think it is supposed to be this dark. it's overwhelming. it almost feels like the sky is alive.

and it's angry.

the second is i have to get to him now. i can feel his aggression. if i don't find a way to calm him down, he will destroy everything.

i guess i could kiss him again.that seems to work pretty well. and the fringe benefits are nothing to complain about either but something tells me it's going to take a lot more than that this time. i could try sex, but i doubt i'd get that far. now that i think about it, why can't things like this ever be that simple? why can't i just meet the right person, crawl into a bed or what ever is handy, have freaky sex and talk about bran flakes until our legs start working again? is that really to much to ask for? either way now is not the time for that. now i just gotta run faster and hope i get to him in time.

01101001010101010010000101001001001001001010010000100100010010010010010101010101010101001010101010

peters's POV

"you've been a bad girl, haven't you?"

"let me go."

"you're the druid bitch that locked my nephew in the basement of a school."

"yes i am."

"so, why don't you give me a reason to let you live?"

"i give good head."

"tempting but no. try again."

"fine. the alpha pack is coming for him."

"and?"

"you'll need my help."

010101010101010100100100011101001101001001010100101010100010010010100100000000010101001010101001010101010

derek's POV

when i got there, the ambulance was already pulling off. and there was some dirty blonde guy just starring at the house. he didn't smell right. he smells like chicken and dead things. then he turned around and looked  directly at me.

he obviously isn't human.

as i drew closer to him, the scent of death got stronger.

"hello derek."

this is bad.

"how do you know me?"

"i know a lot of things."

"who are you?"

"i'm deputy parrish."  
  


"why the hell are you here?"

"easy wolfie. i'm just here to keep the peace."

"bullshit."

"you don't have to believe me. you just need to know that bad things are coming your way."

"is this the part where you tell me you're my guardian angel or something?"

"you can think of me as your shadow for now. i'd love to stay but you seem to have a previous engagement."

"we're not done."

"you should get in there. you're little boyfriend is going to pop soon. i doubt you'd want to miss that."

as he turned and walked away, part of me wanted to follow him and demand answers. he did have a point though. stiles takes priority.

time to end this.

0101001010100101010110101001010101101011010101001010101001010101010010100101001011010110101101010110101011010

peter's POV

"what makes you think you can help me?"

"give me the elemental and i can kill them before it's to late."

"that's where your wrong. it's already to late."

that's when i ripped her little throat out.

01010010101001101101010101011010101010110101010101101010101101010100101011010010110101010101010101101010101001

neutral POV

as derek went through the shattered remains of the door, he saw stiles standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but a black speedo.

"stiles!"

"oh, i didn't expect you to get here so soon but i guess that's an alpha for you."

"stiles?"

"not too bright though. did you like my little trick with the sky? pretty cool, right?"

"you're not stiles."

"no. i'm really not."

100101001010101010011010010010100100101001010010010100101010101010101010101101010101010101001010101010101010

peter's POV

"that was very entertaining mister hale."

"and to what do we owe the pleasure, deaucalion?"

"you have something i want."

01010010101010101010101010101011110011110110101010101101011010101010110101010101010110101101010101010101010

derek's POV

"where is he?"

"technically, he is standing right in front of you."

"in that case-"

i walked right up to him and crashed our lips together. it was different. not at all unpleasant but still different. my hands began to roam over his smooth and delicate skin. i barely registered him pushing me off of him until i landed ten feet away on the porch.

"sorry, not that kind of porno. not yet."

"well it worked before."

"things are different now."

"ok. plan B it is."

i got up and wrapped my hand around it's neck. 

"c'mon, you can hurt me better than that can't you?"

"i don't want to hurt you."

"is this the part where you tell me i'm better than this?"

"you are."

"and if that's not enough, then what?"

"then we can be strong for each other. stiles i know you're in there and i know you can hear me. you can't just wash it all away like this.there is so much to live for."

"like what? being the pack mom or your personal chew-toy?"

"no.there is me. fuck everything else. it's just you and me here. you don't have to be afraid anymore."

he is starting to shake now.

"i don't know what to do."

"fight."

i guess that did the trick. his eyes started to clear. he is full on sobbing into my chest. it was in this moment that i realized...

it didn't matter what we came up against.

as long as he is here with me, i will stand. in that moment, a fire was struck in my soul.

and out of the ashes, we will rise.

010101001000100010101101110101101001010101110101010100101010101010101001101101101101001100110101010010101010

peter's POV

"peter, i want to make a deal."

"and what might that be?"

"you give me your nephew, and i'll give you the elemental."

"deal."

the end? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for putting up with me this long. i hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
